


This morning is a mess

by QueenGeekThe3rd



Series: RWBY oc central [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, I'll post bio's on my tumblr, My First AO3 Post, OC centered, Piran's especially, RWBY OC - Freeform, but they're still a good team, for right now don't question character's names, idiots who can't get themselves together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGeekThe3rd/pseuds/QueenGeekThe3rd
Summary: The all too normal morning routine of one of Beacon Academy's first year teams, PARI. You would think with how many times this sort of thing's happened the team would get themselves together by this point.News flash they don't





	This morning is a mess

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so first fic on this account/site, and an oc fic at that(Yeah yeah original/famdom character alert). I just hope it's not too bad, since my writing is a bit rusty? To whomever is reading this, I just hope you enjoy it is all.

Indie jumped out of his bunk bed the minute his alarm clock went off, the time on the clock reading 5:30 AM. He tried to be careful as he did, as his partner Roka was still sleeping in the bunk underneath his own. So he didn't want to be too loud knowing that the white haired male got grouchy when it was early in the morning. Roka was probably worst than their fellow teammate Aero was in the mornings if the blonde had to choose. Indie let out a light hearted chuckle at the passing thought.

 

 _‘Roka dear as much as I love you, it’s better you stay asleep before 6AM.’_ The faunus thought to himself, pulling his long blonde hair into a ponytail. The sun hadn't yet risen, but Indie didn't bother turning the lights in the room as he didn't feel like waking up his fellow teams up yet. Plus Aero had a tendency to throw things when he was woken up before six am, and Indie swore he saw a couple of blunt force objects by Aero when he hopped out of his bunk earlier.

Not having that situation. Not today at least. Indie quickly made his way to the team’s shared bathroom, silently thanking his faunus night vision that he didn't trip on anything. Though by now by the sun was steadily rising over the horizon, but it was still pretty dark. Not that Indie personally minded. He also didn't mind that none of his teammates were awake yet, he knew he was the only earlier riser out of the four of them. So naturally the others wouldn't be up yet.

The minute Indie stepped into the dorm bathroom he heard some movement coming from behind him. ‘It's probably Piran waking up’ Indie mused turning around to check if it was the strawberry blonde who was making all of the noise. Which it was.

“Morning strawberry butt.” Indie said leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. Piran didn't respond at first, he only groaned and quite literally rolled out of bed letting himself fall to the floor of the room with a loud thud. His blankets following him down. Thank god Piran’s bed was on the bottom bunk. The faunus would have been concerned for the boy if him rolling onto the floor wasn't his daily routine. His only worry is that the noise might wake up they're other sleeping teammates.

“Morning.” Piran said in response, his voice muffled by the floor he was face planted on. The strawberry blonde untangled himself from his blankets and sat up on the floor, yawning the entire time.

“Why are you up this early anyways?” Piran asked the blonde his voice slightly hoarse from only just waking up minutes earlier.

“What do you mean why? I'm always up this early.” Indie chuckled walking into the bathroom turning the lights on. “Not fault you guys wake up late.”

By now sunlight had started to seep in through the window of the dorm, and sense Piran had woke up, Indie decided not to keep quiet for the sake of Roka and Aero. They were going to wake up soon anyways at this point anyways.

“We do not wake up late,” Piran muttered and Indie could swear he could hear the other male’s eyes rolling. “We just very much enjoy sleep.” Piran muttered a bit more loudly trying to add a hint of sass to his voice. Which he failed. Indie always found it funny when their team’s leader tried sassing people, because he almost always failed at it. Piran simply wasn’t made for sass. His attempts at it were pretty cute though, if Indie had to admit it.

Piran got up from the floor, leaving his blankets on the floor by his bed. Indie noted that Aero was probably going to slip or trip on those when he got up. Though the image of that amused Indie too much so he decided against reminding Piran of the mess he left. Piran after stretching a bit made his way to the dorm’s bathroom his feet shuffling the whole way.

“Oh.” Prian muttered halfway to grabbing his toothbrush. Indie raised his eyebrow at the strawberry blonde.

“I remembered we have a test in Professor Oobleck's class today.”

Indie blinked a few times, letting the information process for a minute. Then he turned to look at the other male and pushed some of his blonde hair from his face.

“Did you study?” Indie asked, hoping that the other male had studied. The blonde quickly began washing his face, remembering that he was supposed to be getting ready.

“No. Did you?” Piran asked in return. Indie stopped and gave Piran a look that said very clearly asked him if he knew who he was directing that question to.

“Are you seriously asking me that?” The two of them were silent for a while, neither one speaking for a few minutes. Piran sighed breaking the silence and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of loud swearing from the dorm room. The sound of a fall followed not too long after.

“Oh I think Aero’s up now.” Indie said the laughter evident in his voice. Piran glanced back towards the room, his eyes wide in worry for the green haired male.

“Shoots I forgot to pick up my blankets when I got up. Again.” Piran squeaked. He quickly turned his head to the dorm room, checking to see if his partner was, well somewhat okay. Indie on the other hand was trying not to laugh at the other boy's fall.

“Well no shit you did!” Aero shouted from the room, and the sound of Roka groaning Aero’s loud yelling probably waking him up. Honestly Aero was probably loud enough to wake up the entire first year floor of the dormitories. He was just that loud.

“What time is it…” Roka asked his voice low but still audible from the bathroom.

“It’s about 6:10 I think?” Indie shouted back, reaching for his scroll on the bathroom counter to check. The time on it read 6:10 on the dot and once Indie was finished checking he placed the scroll back on the counter.

From the dorm room he could hear Aero’s incoherent mumbles and Roka getting up from his bed in a very sluggish manner. The blonde didn’t have to go check because within the next minute the other two were in the bathroom either trying to get ready for the day or trying to wake up in whatever way they could. The bathroom wasn’t exactly made for four people, especially if two of them were fairly tall and large in stature like Aero and Roka. Oh yeah and Indie’s large fox tail kept bushing up against everyone. So saying the bathroom was crowded was a bit of an understatement. Thankfully sense Piran and Indie got up before the other two, they were out of the bathroom and out of the way making things much easier.

Piran flopped onto his bed while waiting for Aero and Roka to finish readying themselves, still forgetting to pick his blankets off of the floor. ‘ _Typical Piran_ ’ Indie thought as he pulled his gloves onto his hands.

“Oh! Aero Roka did either of you guys study for Professor Oobleck’s test today?” Piran shouted at the two males in the bathroom instantly sitting up as he did so.

“...Fuck.” The all too familiar sound of Aero smacking his forehead could be heard from the bathroom.

“That was today?” Roka peaked his head out of the bathroom door, a hairbrush in his hand.

“Welp we are screwed.” Indie groaned laying down onto his leader's bed in defeat.


End file.
